Suddenly
by Leenahanwoo
Summary: Hyukjae's adoptive daughter was missing? Well, he shouldn't be too worried, since a handsome police officer was going to help, even hugging the little girl with warm embrace. Oh no, Hyukjae might fall in love with the sweet smile of his. Or did he already ...? A Super Junior Fanfiction, Eunhyuk x Donghae (or switch it, I don't care) as the main pair. Enjoy and R&R please !


**Title** **:** **Suddenly**

 **Genre** **:** **Not-Cheesy Fluffy, Falling-in-Love theme**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Length** **:** **Short fic** **with** **1.574** **words**

 **Author** **: leenahanwoo**

 **Cast** **: Eunhyuk & Donghae Super Junior** **, Amber f(x) as the cute little boyish girl**

 **Warning** **: YAOI ! Don't like don't read ! OOC** **-ness is everywhere, beware** **!**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **Eunhyuk and Donghae belong to God and each other ... This story is mine**

* * *

 **~Suddenly~**

A 31-year-old man was facing his notebook; an open document was shown on the screen, but he didn't do anything to it. The man tried hard to continue typing the next chapter of the novel he worked on, but an annoying noise was heard in the whole house, ruining his mood and the idea inside his head.

"Amber, stop running, will you? You just ate your lunch, and I'm trying to work here."

The little girl called Amber then stopped running and looked at the man who was sitting on his working desk. She wore boyish clothes; a white shirt, dimmed blue short jeans, and barefoot. She had a very short, dark hair like the boys, small eyes and fair complexion as well. She just stood there, and stare at the man with half curious half frightened eyes.

The man looked back at Amber with flat face and said, "Where are your shocks and house sandals? Why don't you wear it?"

"It's hot, Dad, and I don't like to wear the sandlas. It's slippery."

Hyukjae, the Dad, only sighed and took her daughter onto his lap. "It's sandals, dear."

"Whatever. I don't like wearing that stuff."

"Should I lower the heater's temperature?"

The little girl shook her head and answered. "No, Dad. You will be frozen if you do that. You hate the cold weather, and the snow is still falling outside."

His daughter words made Hyukjae turned his head and looked at the windows. The snow was still falling since midnight, and he had worn double sweater to protect his body. He set the heater temperature to the maximum level, but he still felt a bit freezing. "So why don't you play calmly? I think I've bought new video games for you."

"I've finished all the levels." She innocently answered. "It's too easy."

Hyukjae face flattened. He sometimes forgot her little adoptive daughter was a genius. "So what do you wanna do today? It's been holidays, and you have plenty of time to do anything you want."

"Urm …" Amber hesitatingly spoke.

"Since I'm not in the mood of writing anything, I will accompany you to do whatever you want."

"Really?" Hyukjae nodded as the answer. "Can I … play at the nearest park? And have hot chocolate from the cafe next to the park?"

"You want to play outside?"

"If you allow me to, and you promise to wear double jacket & coat, so you won't catch a cold like the last time we walked along Han River's bank." She still looked at her father, hoping her wish to be granted.

The novelist chuckled to her daughter's words. "Who's the parent here?" He pinched Amber's nose lovingly, and she giggled as response.

The little girl then jumped in excitement and ran to their wardrobe to take out her denim blue jacket. "I'll prepare myself."

Hyukjae smiled and walked to the wardrobe to take his coat as well.

 **~Suddenly~**

Hyukjae had spent almost thirty minutes to look for her daughter. It was his fault that he took much longer time to buy hot chocolate on the cafe nearby, because the queue was so long in this season and he almost couldn't get the chocolate which his daughter ordered. He cursed inwardly that he didn't warn Amber to not play too far in the park they visited.

He had run around the park, asked the parents who was accompanying their children to play, and even the dating couple on the park desk. But no one saw Amber. He almost lost his mind and wanted to kick random things or person, if he didn't remember where he was standing.

Suddenly, his phone rang loudly; it was a call from an unknown number. He cursed before picking it up, and promise if it was his editor who only forced him to finish the script, he would definitely throw his phone to the garbage can next to him.

"Who's this?" He answered rudely.

"Mister Lee Hyukjae?" A gentle, low voice reached Hyukjae's ear. The anger he felt suddenly disappeared.

"Y-yes? It's me." Hyukjae answered nervously. _Shit, why should I feel nervous_? He thought.

"Your daughter is in the police station right now. She said she got lost and she didn't remember the way back to the park. Fortunately we found her near our station, and she asked for our help."

 _Thank God, my daughter was found_ , Hyukjae gratefully thought. "I understand, where is the police station?"

The police officer sent him the address by text; it was located three miles from the park. And Hyukjae could only sigh in frustration. How could even Amber walk alone that far in this weather?

…

"Your father will come soon. You don't have to worry anymore, he will pick you up." A handsome police officer patted Amber's head gently after the phone call was over.

"I know. I'm only worried he will be frozen. Walking alone in this weather won't help him to prevent the cold, even with double coat." The girl spoke in a flat tone, almost similar flat to her flat face.

"Woah, you care about your father so much, little girl." The officer's partner commented, and focused to do his job again.

"She does." The officer smiled and sat beside the girl. "So Amber, do you like something to drink while waiting your father to arrive? We can serve only hot tea, unfortunately."

Amber shook her head. "Dad will bring me hot chocolate. I'm okay with it."

"It'll be cold already when he arrives, unless he bought it in hot tumbler." He chuckled. "Or do you want spicy rice cakes? There is a street vendor selling it nearby, and it sells sausages too."

"It's okay. I just had lunch before playing in the park with Dad." She still rejected the offer. "But thanks for the offering, Officer … Lee." She read the name tag attached on the officer's uniform

"Not at all. I just tried to make your comfortable …" His words was cut when he looked at Amber trembling. He shocked a bit, and thought it may be because the heater in the station didn't work well and she had walk too far in the cold weather. He then unconsciously took the girl onto his lap and hugged her.

"W-what a-are you d-doing?" Amber spoke falteringly.

"I'm trying to make you warm. You must feel cold after walking alone so far. And our station doesn't have proper heater, so I help you."

Amber felt her cheek reddened, being embarrassed to be hugged by a stranger. But oddly, she didn't feel uncomfortable with it. The hug was so warm, almost like mother's hug, and she loved it. Without realizing, she stretched her hands, wrapped them onto the officer's neck, and tighten the hug.

 **~Suddenly~**

When Hyukjae came into the station and look at her daughter being hugged by a police officer, he couldn't say anything but felt sorry to her daughter. _She must feel cold_ , he thought.

"Amber," called Hyukjae from the front door. He still held the tumbler contained of chocolate drink he bought earlier. Lucky he bought the tumbler, so the drink was still hot.

"Dad!" Amber answered, but didn't release the hug. The police officer seemed to understand, and he stood by carrying Amber who still wrapped her hand on his neck.

"Mister Lee Hyukjae?" He asked and came closer. "You daughter have waited you."

It was the same gentle voice as the person who called him, and Hyukjae felt his heart skip a beat. _Damn, he is so handsome_.

"I know. I'm sorry to bother you all." Hyukjae stretched out his hand and caressed Amber's head.

"Not at all. We're glad we can help." He also caressed the girl's back, and he could feel the grip tightened again. "We found your daughter near the office station, looking confused because she didn't know this area, and we took her to the station. Luckily, she brought her small notebook in her bag and your address and phone number was written well in it. So we can contact you immediately."

"I see. She's a very clever girl." Hyukjae felt proud to have genius daughter like Amber. He never regretted to adopt her as his daughter.

"But she trembled while waiting for you; the heater didn't work too well these days, and I helped to keep her warm."

"It's okay. Really, I'm glad you have helped us a lot." Hyukjae then took Amber from his embrace, because Amber looked a bit sleepy and keep yawning. He lifted the girl while kept holding the tumbler on his hand.

"Sure, Mister Lee. It's our duty."

Hyukjae gulped down. The voice is so gentle, and he loved to hear it again and again without being bored. But he needed to go home now, and let Amber take a nap properly on her bed.

"Well, I guess … we will go back now, Officer ..." He stopped and realized they hadn't introduce themselves each other.

"Lee Donghae, Mister." He spoke with a slight blush on his cheek. _What a sweet name_ , Hyukjae thought.

"Sure … Thank you very much, Officer Lee."

Hyukjae then turned and walked back to their home. Amber hugged him tight in his arm, and his smile never left his face along the street. Falling in love was something that human cannot predict, and it could happen anywhere, anytime, and to any person. The man now believed it.

 **END**

 **From the author ...**

The third time I wrote English fanfic, and oh God, I wrote EunHae again *very shocking expression*

This short fic is written to fulfil the challenge that my dear kim sunri, who kept spreading those pictures of Hyukjae looking at Donghae who was holding a little girl in his embreace with serious-shocking-loving expression. And this is my first prompt, dammit! I never did this before; my friend Cole does a lot of prompt, and she's good af. Unluckily, she has internet problem, and I can't ask for advice from her to improve the prompt I write, so … yes, please just enjoy this shitty prompt.

Again, I need to mention the person who has helped me a lot in commenting and revising my idea, Lu Senpai (she's an angel). I'm sorry to bother your time, senpai, and Merry Christmas for you.

No fanfic cover yet, but if someone is willing to help drawing the cover, I will accept it sincerely.

I only write this in one night two days! So please, bear with the shitty idea inside my head. And if you feel something weird on the story, please let me know, and I will revise it immediately.

Anyway, please enjoy this story. And Merry Christmas for everyone !

And last, would you mind to leave review?


End file.
